I wont give in (songfic)
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh .... "Hay Scarredface do me a favor and go get the other half of your face ripped off!" one of my many bullies...Badgerheart yowled me "Yeah maybe you'll earn the name Noface! and your brother would be called Halfclaw!" Brokenspirit yowled at me dont give in. Dont give in. I thought to myself as they jeered at me I dashed out of camp ... I messed up tonight, I lost another fight I still mess up but I'll just start again I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground I always get up now to see what's next i dashed out of camp and looked at my half face in the shallow waters "I can hunt and fight What makes me different!" i yowled ot myself as my fur bristled "Your special Scarredface"my only crush....clawheart said to me "Clawheart when did you get here?!" I asked in shock ... Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up Nobody learns without getting it wrong .. "I followed you here" Clawheart responded looking down "why am i so diffrent" "your scars make you look strong scarredface" ..... I won't give up, no I won't give in 'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again No I won't leave, I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail I won't give up, no I won't give in 'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail .... "But the other.." I trailed off "Dont give in scarredface"Clawheart said to me "lets go back to camp i need to speak to Bloomstar" ... Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ... "All cats old enough to lurk in the shadows gather below!" Bloomstar called cats gathered below clawheart must have spoken to her "Scarredface deserves a better name what she had to have been called all along "I hope they name her Noface" Badgerheart whispered to Foxtail ... Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast Sometimes we come last, but we did our best ... "maybe she will"Foxtail whispered back "I Bloomstar leader of shadowclan call upon my warrior ancestor to take back to the name scarredface has been given" Bloomstar yowled and she looked down at scarred face Clawheart smiled ... I won't give up, no I won't give in 'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again No I won't leave, I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail I won't give up, no I won't give in 'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again No I won't leave, I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail ... "Scarredface step forward" I stepped forward "From now on you will be giving the name you have needed for so many moons you will be called..." ... I'll keep on making those new mistakes I'll keep on making them every day Those new mistakes ..... I closed my eye ready to hear my new name "Hollowflower!" my eye opened ... Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ... "Hollowflower! hollowflower! hollowflower!" th clan cheered hollowflower i thought to myself i'm hollowflower! Try everything end!